Sickle
Sickle was the winner of CCC 1. Personality Sickle is a typical nice guy and has a surprising dedication when he is given something to do. Gameplay Sickle actually was one of the replacements for CCC 1 because a lot of people quit or left the server. Once he did join he instantly dominated the challenge game only having one contestant (which is Softball) to have a better average then him. It took him no time at all to start doing very good at challenges, and he very easily got to the merge. After a few eliminations, barely getting votes, and being mostly immune at the final 9, a very scary choice that Sickle did really hurt his game. There was a tie between Hanging Lamp and Emoji to see who was going in the last double elimination in CCC 1. He didn't know who to vote because they were both allies of his, so he used a wheel and voted Hanging Lamp and after that Hanging Lamp was eliminated. This destroyed Softball's trust and lost Softball as an ally, but he still had Emoji, Pine Tree and Spikeball. After Bullseye was eliminated at the final 6, his allies started to get taken out. Spikeball was eliminated, and Pine Tree was as well, because of Softball's token play. After Melting Chocolate was eliminated, he finally eliminated Softball and brought his ally Emoji into the game. While he did have an ego at the end, he did get enough votes from the jury to secure a win and become the first ever winner of CCC. Trivia - Sickle is the first contestant to win a season - Sickle has the second best average only being beaten by Softball - Sickle is the only replacement in CCC history to win Final Speech Well this is it... After a long time of working so hard, and winning this season, as a debut, here is a message that i want to tell you about it: Hanging Lamp: Bro, i missed your challenges so much, you did made some great work, but when you got eliminated, i was worried about future people that were famous going to be eliminated, speaking of that... Softball: Bro, you were a great contestant, a great drawer , you had a great passion, you surprised me a lot when you made your challenges, but then we started to separate further and further , But at last, it was a pleasure to meet you. Apollo: Man, i remember you when you joined in, i only want to say is that you did one challenge entry, which it disappointed me, but hey, its cool that you got in Bullseye and Golden Buzzer: You both were the only 2 people that supported me for a long time , thank you for giving me support and all that. anyways Lets not forget about... Pine Tree: You were fine, but due to school and stuff, you didnt make the challenges , i hope you improve next time Melting Chocolate: Bro, i know i have been targetting you for a long time, but GOD DAMN you were funny, i really wished you did better the challenges, i hope you get more higher next season. And last but no least... Emoji: Bro, thank you for helping me, thank you for giving me luck and thank you for protecting me, other than when i got a massive ego , i still wanted to apologize for it, Anyways, Emoji you are a king, you Won TBOTB 2, you got 5th in TAG and got 2nd in this CAMP, congratulations kid And others like you... Thank you. Thank you for helping me Also... Overseer Thank you for helping me and give me a higher chance to win, THANK YOU, thank you so much for supporting me, Thank you for giving me co host for CCC2, i hope we can work together for this season and I hope you will be proud of yourself of making an amazing CAMP. Anyways now others like you for real Thank you for helping me and thank you for giving me a cheer up and a grand support! Wish you guys luck in CCC2! Category:Contestant